


claim

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Belly Kink, Hunting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix mewls—whines. He's sweaty and hard and miserable. He bucks under the press of Dimitri’s sharp teeth against his nape, wanting nothing more than to be spread open and taken. “It’s so much,” Felix moans, knees digging into the dirt as Dimitri’s tongue flits into his hole. “It feels like I’m going to start leaking. Is it supposed to be like this?”“Yes,” Dimitri hums. He can taste it, on Felix, the shift in his biology. He’ll be ready soon, to bear their pups, and his blood thrums with pleasure at the thought of fucking his mate full.Later, when Felix has come back to himself, his skin cool, he rubs his fingers over Dimitri’s knuckles in a daze. “How long?”Dimitri burrows further into Felix’s hold, fingers toying with Felix’s hair. “Hmm?”“How long will I be—sodesperate?” Felix eventually settles on saying. Dimitri laughs heartily in response. “It’s not funny. I want it now. Every second, every hour. If it’s just going to be worse in the spring, I need to know.”“This is only a taste of what’s to come,” Dimitri explains. “In a few days, you’ll feel normal. A little tired, perhaps. But the second wave will be far more vicious, and I’ll be just as desperate as you.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	claim

**Author's Note:**

> for a rq on [tumblr](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/ask), usual stuff. much love, xoxo

Not for the first time, Felix wonders what it was that brought him into the depths of the woods so many years ago.

He remembers, vaguely, seeing the mauled remains of a carcass—that of a doe or a stag—and stumbling through the underbrush until he’d discovered a wounded beast.

He’d been more wolf than person, at the time, but Felix had been raised to hunt in order to survive. He’d approached fearlessly, the only way he knew how, with a blade raised and poised to fight, but he’d had the wind knocked out of him in one motion.

“Who dares approach me?” The creature had unhinged its foul jaws to speak, openly startling Felix. He had glared and kicked up a fuss in response, the beast thoroughly unmoved by his futile snarling and bad attitude.

They come to a silent truce. Felix is allowed to escape, in the event that he minds his own business, leaving the beast well enough alone.

Still, Felix is reckless. He lives alone at the edge of the woods. Eventually, he finds himself back near the rocky outcroppings again, where the creature has piled up leaves and sticks to make itself at home.

For a year, they cautiously approach each other, Felix going fishing near the beast’s territory and setting traps for the hares. When the huge—wolf? Man? Some odd amalgamation of both?—realizes that Felix isn’t actively trying to kill him, he lingers at the periphery of the brunette’s vision, his lone eye trained on the hunter.

At last, the beast concedes, transforming just out of Felix’s sight into a large blonde, though he still has huge ears on his head, a shaggy tail hanging off of his rump, and too-sharp teeth. “Name yourself, human.”

Felix fights the urge to gape senselessly at the thing— _creature_ —he’s been tentatively sharing his space in the wilderness with, most especially at his shamelessly exposed privates. “It’s rude to ask for another’s name without naming yourself first,” Felix retorts.

“My name is Dimitri,” the creature says, pushing grimy hair out of his face.

“Felix,” the hunter replies, poking at his fire as the sun sets in the distance. After a long pause, Dimitri comes up behind Felix, _sniffing_ at him. Felix bristles. “What are you doing?”

“You smell of the forest,” Dimitri remarks, sounding pleased with the fact. “Do you not have a home?”

Felix rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen you watching me, beast. Don’t ask stupid questions.”

The wolf-man scowls, taking a seat on the log beside him. “There are no other human settlements nearby. You are unafraid of me.”

“You’re not the most dangerous thing out in these woods,” Felix explains, refusing to give Dimitri the honor of his direct gaze. “The rattlesnakes are.” Dimitri laughs and Felix almost gives up his commitment not to look at the blonde, but he’s stubborn, if nothing else. “I grew up in a nearby village, but it’s gone now. I live out here alone.”

That said, Dimitri doesn’t ask any more questions—he just sits in companionable silence while Felix prepares his meal until the moon is high in the sky.

* * *

After that, it becomes commonplace for Dimitri to transform and join Felix for his meals. Following a couple of botched attempts to offer Felix messy raccoon corpses and an elk head, Felix warns the creature off of bringing him the remains of his terrible kills. “I’m a hunter. I need _all_ the parts of the animal to survive, including their hides. Stop this foolishness.”

Dimitri is visibly affronted that Felix doesn’t want his gifts, but he recovers quickly, padding over to Felix in his wolf form more often, seemingly at peace with whatever their relationship is.

Another year passes like this, as strange as the twelve months before, but as the brutal winter fades into a soft spring, Felix finds it odd that he hasn’t seen much of his now almost-constant companion.

Several weeks later, Dimitri returns, looking haggard and restless in his human form. Felix fixes him with a glare. “Where have you been?”

Dimitri rubs at his arms, his singular eye angled off to the side. “Werewolves have mating seasons,” he says, his voice low and raspy. “I didn’t want to trouble you with my unpredictable behavior.”

Felix raises a brow. “Were you like this last spring?”

“I was dying last spring.” Dimitri shrugs, pulling his long hair back with a thick leather strap that Felix had given him moons ago.

At his admission, Felix’s eyes rove up Dimitri’s body. They hadn’t been close enough for him to pay attention before, but he knew there was a story behind the scar on Dimitri’s face, and there’s another healed wound, far more fatal, etched across his back.

“You don’t have a mate?” Felix asks, hating himself for the bitterness seeping into his tone.

Dimitri smiles—it’s a sad, faint little movement of his lips. “I’m alone out here, too, Felix. My pack died a long time ago.”

“Oh.” Felix burns with shame all of the sudden, dropping the conversation before he dregs up more bad memories for the both of them.

* * *

Dimitri comes out of his fugue after a while, back to joining Felix for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, more man than wolf now. His eyes linger too long on Felix’s form, so much so that the other man can practically taste the hunger in Dimitri’s eyes, but he misreads the werewolf’s intentions.

“If you were going to eat me,” Felix comments, flicking strands of his long hair over his shoulder, “you should’ve done it a long time ago, before you got attached.”

The blonde balks, pausing in his self-grooming session to grow flushed. “I don’t—that isn’t why I was sizing you up.”

“No?” Felix quirks an eyebrow, lips settling into a teasing lilt instead. “What other reason could you have for staring at me with the desire to devour me, then?”

It’s summertime. The heat makes both of them sweat as they gaze at each other in silence. “Well, perhaps I’m bias, since it’s only you and I out here,” Dimitri replies, “but I must confess that I consider you quite a beautiful man, Felix.”

Before, on the rare occasions Felix had deigned to travel to the capital, he had been told the same thing by many a passing merchant and daydreaming milkmaid. None of the strangers’ words had affected him, though, while Dimitri’s declaration has caused him to grow heated. “You’re not so bad yourself, for a wolf.”

Dimitri licks his lips, looking more distracted and hesitant than Felix has ever seen him. “I was wondering,” the great lumbering beast says, his ears flat against his head, “if you would be willing to be my mate, next spring.”

Felix’s eyebrows lift so high that they nearly come off of his face. “Excuse me?” Absently, he hopes his face isn’t red, because the question alone has made him feel exposed, horribly out of his depth.

“It’s—there’s a process, for humans,” Dimitri says, restlessly fidgeting in place, his tail wagging behind him despite the lengthy pauses between his words. “In order for them to bear wolf-children.”

The other man balks at Dimitri’s words, maroon eyes blown wide with shock. “I’m not a woman.”

“I was vaguely aware of that,” the blonde drawls in response, dragging out every syllable. His blasé response hits Felix like a hammer. Dimitri has padded over to his camp and spied him changing more than a few times, and he could likely smell the difference between biological sexes with his superior senses.

Though Felix had long prided himself on refusing to jump to conclusions, always the first to defend the smaller, slighter hunters in his old village, who had been just as capable, if not _more_ capable _,_ than their larger, posturing counterparts, this is a bit much to take in, all things considered. “And that doesn’t hinder your plans in any way?”

“I _am_ what most humans consider a mythical creature,” Dimitri hums, amusement thick in his voice. “The same rules don’t apply, so no.”

Suddenly, Felix frowns. “You aren’t asking me because I’m the only person around for miles, are you?”

Dimitri offers Felix a frown of his own. “Why should that matter? If I were interested in seeking out other companionship, it would take me less than an hour to reach the next forest, and another hour to reach the capital. I find you attractive and intelligent. What more should one desire in a suitable mate?”

At that, Felix grows embarrassed again, turning up his nose to hide his reaction. “I suppose that’s enough to be getting on with.”

“So?” Dimitri sits up with his spine very straight, his lone eye focused. “Do you accept?”

“I’ll think about it,” Felix murmurs, a concession which, for him, is as good as a yes.

* * *

The next few weeks, Dimitri takes on the spectacular task of _wooing_ Felix. “You didn’t approve of my hunting skills, before,” Dimitri says, sitting so close to Felix on the log now that the shorter man can feel the werewolf’s body heat. “Tell me what I can do to impress you.”

Felix furrows his brow as he guts his kill of the day. “Why?”

“Because I like you,” Dimitri confesses all too easily. Felix’s hand slips. “Also, because if you do accept my proposal, I want you to be able to eat all the foods you like, to be able to continue tanning your leathers, patching up your coats and boots.”

For a long moment, Felix just stares at Dimitri, and then he steps away from what he’s doing, flipping the knife up so the blade is face down when he holds out the handle. “Here. I’ll teach you what to do.”

It’s the first of many small steps, working from teaching the wolf how to clean a carcass to how to set his traps. As summer bleeds into autumn, Felix gets used to Dimitri’s earnest questions and his easy partnership.

As the nights grow cooler, Felix turns back the corner of his covers—it’s an invitation, and they both know it, but it still takes a while for Dimitri to accept his offer, to feel welcome.

“I thought you said it was gonna take a long time for me to be ready,” Felix whispers, fingers threading through Dimitri’s thick fur in his wolf form. “For the spring.”

“The process only takes a few weeks, in truth,” Dimitri says, nuzzling into Felix’s touch. "There’s no rush. I would prefer for our feelings to be mutual, first, even if that means that I have to wait until next year for you.”

“I’m not— _uninterested_ ,” Felix grumbles. “In being your mate, or whatever.”

Dimitri’s eye is electric blue, even when he’s like this, and the heat in his gaze causes Felix to grow hot under the collar. “Oh,” the wolf exhales, notably trembling as Felix strokes his spine. “I suppose I’ll begin going over the procedure in the morning, then.”

“Fine,” Felix says, tamping down on his burgeoning excitement. “Sounds good.”

* * *

Dimitri prepares breakfast before dutifully kneeling in front of Felix, explaining the process. It’s nothing awful. He’ll have to swallow some of Dimitri’s blood, which is the worst part, but otherwise, it sounds like they’ll be having a lot of sex.

They take matters painfully slowly. Dimitri insists that he doesn’t want to break Felix, even when he has the shorter man split open on his cock, pumping himself up to full mast and using the slick for lubricant. It would be an unorthodox method for humans, but Felix has long become numb to the surprises Dimitri’s biology has in store for them.

After five weeks of the wolf’s careful ministrations, Felix begins to get warm on his cot, the first wave of a preheat hitting him in the dead of winter. “It’s cold outside,” Dimitri mumbles, fighting off the innate urge to hibernate in this sort of weather. “I’ll take care of you.”

He mewls— _whines_ —sweaty and hard and miserable. He bucks under the press of Dimitri’s sharp teeth against his nape, wanting nothing more than to be spread open and taken. “It’s so much,” Felix moans, knees digging into the dirt as Dimitri’s tongue flits into his hole. “It feels like I’m going to start leaking. Is it supposed to be like this?”

“Yes,” Dimitri hums. He can taste it, on Felix, the shift in his biology. He’ll be ready soon, to bear their pups, and his blood thrums with pleasure at the thought of fucking his mate full.

Later, when Felix has come back to himself, his skin cool, he rubs his fingers over Dimitri’s knuckles in a daze. “How long?”

Dimitri burrows further into Felix’s hold, fingers toying with Felix’s hair. “Hmm?”

“How long will I be—so _desperate?_ ” Felix eventually settles on saying. Dimitri laughs heartily in response. “It’s not funny. I want it now. Every second, every hour. If it’s just going to be worse in the spring, I need to know.”

“This is only a taste of what’s to come,” Dimitri explains. “In a few days, you’ll feel normal. A little tired, perhaps. But the second wave will be far more vicious, and I’ll be just as desperate as you.” He kisses Felix’s temple when he pauses. “Did you want to hold off until next year after all?”

“ _No_ ,” Felix snarls, bunching Dimitri’s hair up in a tight fist, glaring at the blonde with full-force. “Absolutely not. If you tried to take this away from me now, I think I’d kill you.”

Dimitri chuckles. “Alright. I didn’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do. We could mate this year without having pups. I don’t mind.”

“Well, I _do_ ,” Felix insists, face flushed as he huffs. “I’m nearly twenty-five. An old man, going by the standards of the city-folk.” His fingers loosen their hold on Dimitri, trembling slightly as he lets them rest on the broad planes of the wolf-man’s back. “And I thought. This whole time. We were both kind of—looking forward to it. Me being your mate, in every way.”

Dimitri howls, a low, keening noise at the back of his throat as his eye grows damp with happy tears. “I was. I am. Excited.”

“Then stop saying dumb shit. Let’s do it.”

In that moment, Dimitri thinks, for the first time, that he loves Felix. Enough to give him everything he could ever want, for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Felix is feverishly hot on the first night of his spring heat. Dimitri’s heat rises to meet his mate’s, every inch of him ready to perform to the fullest capacity.

The human male presents himself beautifully, though he’s untaught and he had no one else to learn from, eager for attention and yearning to be filled. His fingers are damp with pooling slick slipping out of his hole, folded in half on his knees for Dimitri, maroon irises blown out by huge, lustful pupils.

With a display like that, Dimitri is helpless, a cry leaping out of his throat. His claws are sharper, now, and he can smell every pore of Felix’s opening, sweat beading down his skin and the whisper of precome pearling at the tip of the brunette’s cock, trapped between the confines of his thighs and his abdomen, soon to be distended.

Dimitri fucks into Felix with no hesitation, an animalistic, hedonistic rhythm to his thrusts. His tail is taut behind him, ears flicked up high to catch the almost-silent whimpers Felix is letting out. He bottoms out over and over again, nostrils flared as he comes. Felix follows suit within moments, riding high off of their unified pleasure.

The werewolf comes inside of Felix the second time, great spurts of his seed causing Felix to bare his throat as he screams, knuckles white with the force of the rush. Felix smells like him, the claim of Dimitri’s teeth and his marking making the shorter man wheeze. They pause for water and snacks after the third go round, Felix’s throat parched from making so much noise.

Again and again, Dimitri whispers Felix’s name, large hands wrapped around Felix’s hips as he thrusts, upwards this time, Felix’s long hair pooling on Dimitri’s chest as he shakes, desire and exhaustion causing him to whimper as the wolf keeps going. He’s sore, the inside of his legs rubbed raw from all of their lovemaking, but he refuses to let go of Dimitri’s hands, urging them up just higher as the first evening bleeds into the next day.

“I feel so full,” Felix whispers, red lips parted wide as he pants, Dimitri’s claws glancing over the flushed-hot skin of Felix’s middle.

“In three months, you’ll be fuller still,” Dimitri promises, and Felix moans, unable to do much else.

* * *

True to Dimitri’s word, Felix becomes large quite quickly. Bigger than he’d imagined, before, only briefly recalling the rare cases in the past when he’d seen pregnant women bustling through the marketplace in his old village bartering for good deals.

“They’re born in litters,” Dimitri explains, skimming a palm over Felix’s belly with warmth painted across his strong features. “Three or four pups, usually, and they grow fast.”

He can’t see his toes anymore—hasn’t been able to for a couple weeks, honestly—but his libido is still high, and Dimitri’s has been unchecked, too. Felix rarely bothers putting on a top anymore, content with a lazy old cloth he barely ties to cover up his privates, but considering that he’ll probably be splayed out on the cot in another hour or two, he’s got half a mind to give up on doing that as well.

“Admit it,” Felix says, pressing the girth of his midsection up against the curve of Dimitri’s spine. “You think I look good like this, all stuffed up.” After he says the words in a teasing baritone, he slinks over to their bed, grunting at the effort it takes to get down. He rubs his belly slowly, smirking as he carefully holds Dimitri’s gaze, pausing every time his fingers come in contact with the swathes of stretch marks darting over his skin. “In a few weeks, I might not be able to get up by myself.”

Dimitri snarls, pouncing on Felix, tearing away the façade of modesty he has tied beneath the swell of his stomach. One of his wolf ears flicks against Felix as he kneels down, sucking in Felix’s half-trapped cock mercilessly. When he breaks away from his blowjob, nostrils flared, he murmurs his agreement. “I love the way you smell—like me, but _different_.” He licks Felix’s proudly-pregnant form and the shorter man shivers. “Do you want to know how many there are?”

Felix moans, head tossed back as he comes, eyes barely rolling open as Dimitri all-too-easily slides home. “No. It can be your little secret. I can tell it’s a lot, though, given how thrilled you are and how heavy I feel.”

Dimitri laughs, a high and boundless sound. His amusement makes Felix happy too, the two of them having sex out here in the woods without another soul around for miles, savoring all the space they have to themselves.

* * *

When it’s all said and done, they have six little treasures. The two of them are delighted, Felix sweaty from nearly twenty hours of labor, and his only saving grace is that the pups aren’t quite as large as human children, given that his biology didn’t change _all_ that much during his pregnancy.

They’re more wolf than human, for the moment, which Dimitri explains is typical. “It will take a while for them to learn how to transform, but it’s easier, when you’re young, to stay as a wolf.”

A mixed feeling of heady delight and somber ache settles in Felix’s bones as he watches the pups play near the river, his right hand linked with Dimitri’s. He presses the fingertips of his left into his empty abdomen, still plush from the weight he gained, skin loose after months of being pushed to its tightest limits. “I miss them.”

Though Dimitri understands what Felix is getting at, he wants to reassure him that nothing has changed—at least, not in the realm of Dimitri’s limitless affection for his mate. “They won’t leave for a few years yet, and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Don’t play dumb,” Felix snorts, unlacing their fingers so he can finish polishing one of his old hunting knives. “It doesn’t suit you.”

The blonde werewolf studies the human, licking his lips. “So, you liked it, then. Being claimed.”

“I did,” Felix admits, maroon eyes warm as the two smallest of the litter shake water off of their downy pelts. “More than I thought I would.”

Dimitri’s heart swells, and he scoops Felix up into his arms, peppering his sputtering face with kisses. The hunter swears as he tries to throw his knife to the ground, telling Dimitri that he should be careful lest he get cut, but the wolf can barely hear anything over his playful nips and licks across Felix’s face.

* * *

Wistfully, Felix pulls himself out of his recollections, laid out on his cot with his bangs plastered to his face in the warm summer dawn. He still doesn’t remember exactly what it was that’d brought him out to the woods that day—a garbled cry for help, maybe, of Dimitri stumbling through the underbrush with fresh wounds—but it doesn’t really matter, in the end.

The sun is streaming through the opening in their tepee, one of the older pups from the first litter nosing at Felix’s middle. He’s not very pregnant this time, or least he isn’t _yet_ , but the children can smell it on him, and they’re all very fascinated by the warm shift in his odor.

“Play,” the boy says, some of his first words that are more than barks, his tone crisp and sharp in the way Felix has taught him to speak. “Dada, wan’ go play.”

“Shh,” Felix hushes him, brushing his son’s bangs out of his eyes, taking a moment to scratch his long, rapidly-flicking ears. “Your other father’s still sleeping. Where’s the rest of the pack?”

“Tired,” the boy replies, scrunching up his nose in a way that feels oddly familiar to Felix, a gesture the little one likely picked up from him. “Lazy.”

“Alright,” Felix says, stretching his arms as he prepares to get up. He might not be very big, not when he’s only about seven weeks along, but he still feels off-kilter, readjusting to sharing his space with a new litter. Their third, in fact, to add to their bustling community of tiny half-wolves, all of them at various states of fluency with their transformations.

Later, when Dimitri drags himself out of their quarters with a big yawn, long tongue lolling out of his mouth, he plasters himself against Felix’s side despite the heat, groaning against his mate’s skin. “They have too much energy this early in the morning. They must get that from you.” He idly drags his claws across Felix’s bare middle, humming with anticipation as the brunette grows larger every passing day.

“Every second of wasted daylight is a second you can’t get back,” Felix retorts, leaning back into Dimitri’s hold, both of them settling their palms across his midsection.

“Wolves are nocturnal animals.”

Leaning back to kiss Dimitri’s chin, Felix smirks. “Well, maybe _my_ wolves aren’t.”

Dimitri laughs, kissing the crown of Felix’s hair in response. “ _Your_ wolf thinks you’re starting to take advantage of his love for you by torturing me at daybreak.”

“Of course I am. What else is having a werewolf for a mate good for, especially when you _insist_ on keeping me all full of _your_ pups?” 

Dimitri moans, lust making his pulse run high as he nuzzles into the crook of Felix’s shoulder. “Never heard you complain about it,” he murmurs, his tongue flicking out to lap at the salty skin there.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Felix says, the two of them instructing their oldest pups to keep an eye on the newer litter before they skip off to a little cave on the other side of the forest, the one they’ve taken to escaping to when they need time alone.

Felix thinks, _does it really matter how I found him, so long as I did?_ And he rides the high of that pleasantly rhetorical question while Dimitri hoists him into his lap, torrid, huge cock slipping into the brunette as his tail wraps around Felix’s backside, all of him eager to be pressed closer, and Felix would never deny him the pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com). feel free to drop me a rq <3


End file.
